


Don't go now....stay close be with us

by twinkomegalouis



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Harry Styles, Doctor Niall, Dom Harry, Dom Marcel, Dom/sub, Harry and Marcel are like 28, Kidnapping, Louis is 17, M/M, Mobster Harry, Mobster Marcel, Multi, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Liam, Slow Build, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Marcel, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Louis, Younger Louis, gangsters Harry and Marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkomegalouis/pseuds/twinkomegalouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a seventeen years  independent virgin omega, who is in trouble...who some how ends up right at the doorstep of all his troubles....<br/>Harry and Marcel styles are the personification of Louis' biggest nightmares but he doesn't really realise it and ends up asking them for help......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever....so please just be supportive, thanks.

**Louis' PoV**

I've been running for a while now I have no idea who these guys are or why they're after me, my legs are giving up now....I don't know what to do or where to go...

I know them following me has something to do with my family, the family that abandoned me four years ago because I never presented as an alpha or an omega at the age of thirteen.

They wanted me to present as an alpha so I could protect them or an omega so that they could sell me off to some rich alpha. Now that I have presented as an omega.....I have this hoard of goons following me.

I can see a big house a few miles away if I manage to reach it I could probably ask someone for help. The houses is getting bigger and bigger as I'm getting closer to it. I just hope the owners' hearts are as big as their house.

It's a fucking mansion, thankfully I left the goons far behind this will buy me some time, I knew my athletic skills will pay off well one day.

Oh!! This gate is huge, what do I pull how do I get in....maybe I'll have to climb over to cross it because I guess it's locked with some kind of hi-tech internal lock....ok so I've never done this climbing shot before but if I step on this rod like thing and just......

Oh shit!!! I bet my eyes are so wide that my eyebrows must've disappeared into my hair, but what do I do when I see the big SUV of the owner roaring at me, they probably just got back. This is probably not the best first impression.....

**Harry's PoV**

 "Harry, Harry wake up dude we have a little crisis" I hear my mirror of a brother, Marcel calling me out.

"Whas it?? Where's the fire??" I rasp in my slumber coated voice.

"Umm remember Louis Tomlinson, I found him outside our house, he was being chased by some of our men...." Hearing that...definitely wakes me up like someone poured a bucket full of ice cold water on me.

"How could I possibly forget..."I say smirking at my brother who smirks back at me.

How could I forget someone so special, someone who belongs to me....to us...to me and to Marcel.


	2. You don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fic ever so please be supportive....:)

**Louis' PoV**

It's been a while now, I've been waiting here for over half an hour.

I don't really understand who exactly am I waiting for, all I know is when I was caught climbing over the main gate the rich looking alpha, who may or may not be the owner of this house asked me why exactly was I trying to invade the worst place for a thief to steal from( which to be true sounded eerie when he spoke with his deep calm and yet so scary voice).

I'm still wondering why did he call this place the worst for a thief....because if I consider stealing this place is lavish with all sorts of expensive looking paintings and other decorations but somehow this place gives me some sort of dark vibes. Something that tells me run away Louis because if you get caught, you will be punished.

This place makes me feel more uncomfortable than the night I had spent under the shelter at a bus stop when I was 14.

Then there's this spectacled fellow, who had all his straight hair falling towards the right while the left side was shaved, he looked good in his well fitted all black suit and...oh God!!! Shut up Louis stop getting all omega for him.

In fact, I will try to hide the fact that I'm an omega from him. He still hasn't come, maybe I could just look around till he doesn't.

This house is pretty beautiful, the colour themes are dark even the floor is dark wood..... I think it's called ebony. Dude, how dark could  he be, hahaha dark wood.

Smiling at my own joke I turn around to see the same alpha standing behind be he was so close I could literally smell his rich thick strong scent.....

“And what were you smiling at, little kitten” he asked me in his deep deep voice, it sounds even deeper now that we are standing this close....practically chest to chest and he's staring right into my eyes.

This feeling is intoxicating, I am unable to break the eye contact...

“I...I uhm was...” I can't even finish, I know that he knows how I'm feeling right now and wait is he enjoying it. He seems like a devil to me, and why is he smirking. He is probably in his late twenties....

“It's ok kitten, I don't really expect you to answer my question....let's just say I already knew that you wouldn't be able to answer it, considering the fact that you're panting so hard”

By the time he finished I felt hot, literally, my body was flushed and I was on fire...

“I'm sorry...I just....I'm not your kitten” Shit!!! As soon as I snapped, I had both my hands on my mouth......

I can't really snap at an alpha when I'm standing under his roof. His gaze had darkened, I know I made him angry.

He took a step towards me and I took one back, he took another....I lost the count of how many steps we took when my back was pressed against the dark wall he was towering over me, he was almost 7 inches taller,I could guess that... He punched the wall right by my head....

“You never disrespect me ever again, am I clear??" He asked his voice spitting his rage.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I nodded. He glared at me for a few seconds...and then calmly said,“I need your words Louis”

“Ye-yes you're clear”I choked out. He narrowed his eyes.

“Who is clear Louis??”he asked sternly.

“You umm I mean you're clear, Alpha” I knew he wanted to establish the authority over me and was pushing me to call him by his alpha title...I hate such people who want to control everything, especially who want to control me.

The realisation struck me and that's when I realised, my eyes going wide and I looked up at him. “How do you know my name??”I asked him.

He just smiled and bent down close to my ear and then hoarsely whispered pressing his lips against the shell of my ear.

“I've known you for a really, really long time kitten” and now I was definitely scared, where exactly have I come asking for help.

There was something different about him now, a lot different than before and it wasn't just the black silk robe he was wearing... It was everything.

“Wh-where are yo-your spectacles a-nd wh-what happened to your hair they aa-are curly now....”

Just as I finished I saw the other man who was the one I met earlier climbung down the big broad staircase. In a similar robe and similar silk pajamas as this one but his were navy blue, with a cigar at the corner of his mouth, letting out smoke puffs from the other corner.

There were two of them.....I was double scared now.....does the other one know me too. How do they know me and since when??

My gaze kept oscillating between the two...they both looked so same and yet so different.

Will they help me...am I safe here.....even my own feelings were indecipherable to me right now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will be appreciated and even constructive criticism....English is not my first language.....


	3. Make me fall....even if I get hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where this is going...but I hope you like it:)

**Louis' PoV**

“Ok, so you're both twins,”I said for starting a conversation once we were all sat on the sumptuous couches, rustling fire in the fireplace was the only one talking back to me.

I think I made some face when they didn't answer because their expressions changed from the creepy predatory one to a creepier more predatory one.

“Yeah isn't that obvious.” The one in black replied, he's like those men in black also talks like an agent....nope he's an alien with his long limbs he could only fit that role. Oh how he would look if he was a cockroach....

“Why are you smiling?" The calmer one asked with a frown.

“I umm, am happy,” Oh ok not the best answer, why couldn't I think of anything better. They both seem to have weirded out of me now.

“Uh I mean I'm glad that you both saved me and let me stay for the night, thanks a lot." Ok so that sounded convincing.

Why the hell wouldn't they talk or ask something. I hate this awkward silence.

“So Louis, do you have any idea regarding why those men could be following you?” The cockroach asked.

Ok so if I tell them it could be because my parents sent them because I presented as an omega it will lead to them knowing my sexual status which isn't safe so I guess I'll have to lie.

“You're taking too long to answer that means you definitely have something at the back of your mind which you think could be the reason.” the spectacled one spoke.

“No, I have no clue why they were following me and I took long because I was trying to remember a reason for why they would but I got none so I have no idea, maybe they mistook me for someone else.” I said confidently and they somehow bought it because they nodded.

“So Louis, tell us about yourself, where do you live? What do you do? About your family...” The spectacled one stopped when I lifted my hand as a sign to ask him to stop.

“Why would you expect me to tell you all about myself, when you guys haven't even told me your names or given any sort of introduction.” I squealed at them.

“Oh sorry for the inconvenience Louis, we didn't realise that we hadn't introduced ourselves.” The man with straight hair replied politely.

Oh and now I felt guilty for not asking them in a better way and throwing it in a sarcastic way at their faces.

“This here is my brother Harold Edward Styles,” After being introduced Mr.Harold stretched his hand out at me to shake it so I politely stretched mine back to shake but istead of shaking it he took it in his hand and bent down and kissed it making me blush and probably look like a tomato.

“And I am Marcellus Edward Styles,” Then he took my other hand and kissed it while Mr.Harold held the one that he had kissed.

“But you can call us Marcel and Harry.”

I had heard those names but I couldn't really remember where or when. I knew those were two big influential names, it was easy for anyone to guess that just by the sound of those names. They were just....posh.

“Thanks” I said smiling shyly at them.

“But can I ask you what do you guys do, I mean I've heard your names but I don't really remember where.”,I spilled out when I was unable to contain myself.

“Oh we are the pack Alphas of the supernova pack.” Harry says smiling at me.

I smile back at him and nod but wait did he just say supernova, oh fuck shit I try to free my hands from their hold which keeps tightening....oh no no no please not now, not ever.

I think of screaming but nothing escapes my mouth and all I do is gape at them until my voice some how comes back.

“P-please let me go,” I beg them while Harry holds my hands tightly as Marcel brings a duct tape from somewhere.

“No no princess, you know what the deal was....,” Marcel tells me playfully like I'm some child.

“Your pack is no pack, it's a gang for God's sake!!!” I croak at them.

“Well we all do possess a the largest territory in this region and the pack has alphas and all the other facilities that any pack provides, in fact we provide the best of everything to the loyal members.....all it needs is an omega...,” Harry trails off smirking at me and then buries his nose into my neck. That's when I realise that they knew I'm an omega, they know it.

His grip still steely, pinning my wrists behind me.

“They call your pack the dark hole, whoever enters it cannot escape....I-I am never gonna join it!!!!” I shouted. My vision blurring with every passing second as the tears fill my eyes to the brim.

“And what makes you think that now that you've entered the territory, we'd let you escape kitten.” Marcel says as he bends down. He tries to reach my wrists that are pinned behind me, I try to squirm to free myself but soon give up because I am smart enough to know where my strength stands when two alphas have me pressed down.

My hands are soon taped and then a cloth with some kind of medicine is pressed onto my face....it makes me dizzy....so dizzy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your views are well appreciated and English is not my first language so if you find a mistake just point it out and I'll correct it *thanks*


	4. Wrecked like the wrecking ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)

**Louis' PoV**

Someone woke me up by slightly shaking me. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt so heavy.

I somehow managed to open a little but couldn't see anything but darkness, I tried to open a little more and that's when I realised that it wasn't really dark. It's just that I'm blindfolded.

I could feel my back pressed on a soft mattress. I tried move my arms but my wrists were tied to something over my head. I tried to move them in order to free free them somehow.

“Hey, hey little bunny don't panic you're safe,” I heard one of them speak.

“Pweafe lel we oo!!!” Holy poops my mouth is loosely gagged with something.

“Listen princess you're not going anywhere and we will untie you when you calm down and listen to us,” said another one of them.

I didn't know which voice belonged to which one but I could definitely tell those voices belonged to two people although they were similar.

“Fife Iyll lifen to ou.” Not like I have a choice you arseholes.

“Good boy,” One of them ruffled my hair. My inner omega wanted to preen at the words of appreciation. I felt the blindfold being untied and then it slipped off my eyes.Took me a while to adjust to the light. Then I saw Marcel bend over on top of me to block the light that was directly getting into my eyes.

I looked at him and he looked back straight into my eyes and his eyes were so pretty. They reminded of those dense evergreen forests with thick trees and thick undergrowth, they were so green and yet so dark.

“tis' not good to stare, princess,” he said with a hint of smirk on his face.

Uuuuhhh awkward. “I'mv sorreyy,” I said looking away, just to see Harry kneeling down on my other side in the similar position.

“Oops,” he said and removed the tie they had used to tie my mouth to umm calm me, I don't why exactly would they tie my mouth especially when I could easily speak well not quite easily but I could speak.

“You must be hungry,” Harry broke the silence. Marcel got up went to the door there he gestured for someone to come, so a guy came, then Marcel asked him to get some food.

“So Louis, we'd untie you if you promise to not to try to run away, also I said TRY because even if you do, we'll catch you quite easily...you see umm we're quite fast and after you'll be caught we'd punish you.” Harry told me so calmly as if he wasn't threatening me it made me feel nauseous.

“P-please,” was the only think I could say, I feel so helpless.

“What's wrong Louis, why don't you understand......you are not your own person.....you were always ours and there is no running away from us.” Harry said in deep voice, his eyes are so dark, I tried to shift away as away as I could with my bound wrists.

He kept coming closer, I am so scared. I know I'm breathing too hard and that my heart is going to jump outta my chest soon. What is he doing? He's coming closer and closer and at a really slow pace it's scary, reminds me of how a lion hunts his prey, as the lion walks slowly and silently and then pounces on at once.

I didn't realise that as I was trying to keep a distance from Harry, I had got closer and closer to Marcel who had returned and now my back was pressed to his chest and he was kneeling behind me.

I was scared but yet so calm, their alpha scents were calming me or were they turning me on. I don't know. I felt Marcel slide the loose shirt down my shoulder as Harry pressed his nose against mine. Then I felt wet lips being pressed on my shoulder my wrist still bound arms being stretched to the front.

I could feel Harry's minty breath on my lips and I could feel Marcel's wet lips tracing my shoulder blade to my neck. It felt so......good?

Then I felt a hand pulling the rope to untie my wrist. Suddenly, my arms dropped only to be picked again. Harry wrapped my left arm around his neck and Marcel put the right one around his stretching it backwards.

Harry's lips ghosted on mine for a minute and then he wet them with his tongue and started trailing them down my cheek to my jaw line and then down the neck. I couldn't move, it was like every little nerve in my body was against me and unlike me my omega body craved them. I felt vulnerable to their sweet touches.

They both stopped at my mating spot on the ether side of my neck right where it joined my shoulder and then somehow they started sucking on it at the exactly same time, they nibbled a bit making me arch my back and making me pressing them more into my neck.

Then we heard someone knock the door. Marcel got up to open it as Harry pulled up my t shirt's slipped shoulder and straightened it. I was so embarrassed for what I had just done. OH GAWWWWD!!!! how could I??!??!!

“It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're amazing Louis.” I heard Harry say as if he heard my thoughts. I am sure if I wasn't blushing like hell already, I definitely flushed now. Wait whose T shirt am I wearing.

“Food's here,” Marcel announced.

“Umm, who put me in this t shirt,” I asked shyly.

“I did ,” Marcel said nonchalantly.

“But Harry was present too and I put you in my pyjamas too,” He smirked as he say my eyes going wide.

“You saw me naked!!!!! You took my clothes off!!!!!!” I felt Harry rubbing my back as I screamed at them. I scooted away from his touch.

“Louis, calm down it's not a big deal we did not take your boxers off.” Marcel said angrily. I almost bared my neck for him but controlled my omega urges. I just gained my composure and sat down.

“Louis, next time I touch you, you don't move away am I clear.” Harry said in his alpha voice making my whole body go week.

“Speak now. Apologise.” Marcel ordered.

“Y-yes, you're clear, I-I am sorry for my behaviour.” Marcel beamed and ruffled my hair. Oh!! He has dimples.

“Good boy.” Harry praised and smiled as well. Oh!! He has them too.

“Now you need to eat and then we've called our doctor to check you up because you seem weak.”

           _________________________

 

They fed the food to me themselves and made me finish it all, maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they are. 

“So the main course is done but we still have dessert left.” Harry announced as I finally had all the palatable items they had offered, they do have a good very good cook. 

“Oh! Dessert??” I asked him. “Yeah there's chocolate and strawberry pudding,” he explained. I saw Marcel pour two more drinks, one for Harry and one for himself, they've both had like five drinks of Whiskey is this normal for them. They do drink a lot then. 

Harry brought a spoon full of pudding to my mouth just as I turned back from Marcel and I knocked into it, getting pudding on my cheek and lips. Harry laughed as I pouted, Marcel laughed too. What's so funny?!?! Marcel joined us on the bed.

Harry started to wipe the pudding but then stopped and I saw his eyes get dark. He kept the pudding and napkin away and looked at Marcel and Marcel looked back at him his spectacle clad eyes got dark too. Then I felt Harry crawling up and lifting me so that I was sat in his lap I tried to resist him but gave up when he gave an animalistic growl and them Marcel straddled my legs.

He bend down and pressed is lips to my ear and whispered “ Have you ever been kissed Louis???” His voice was hoarse and smelled of alcohol. I tried to push him away but Harry held my arms. 

“Answer. Me. Princess.” Marcel sounded drunk and angry maybe. I shook my head as an answer to his questions. He bit shell of my ear, so hard that it hurt. I groaned and tried to pull away. He brought his hand up and held my face tightly, his fingers digging into my cheeks.

“Use. Your. Fucking. Words. When. I. Ask. For. An. Answer. Am I clear?? And. Address. Us. As. Alpha. Always.” He tore into me. 

“Y-yes, alpha you're clear and I've never been kissed.” I spluttered out at him. 

“Well then we're gonna kiss you now.” No no nooo!!! There was no way I was gonna lose my first kiss to them and not in this state. I started to squirm in Harry's lap, turning away from Marcel. 

I was trying so hard to free myself. Marcel made me turn towards him and then he pressed his lips onto mine and started sucking my lower lip, he them bit it hard making me gasp and he pushed his tongue into my mouth he tasted bitter. So bitter. I felt his tongue against mine. I started crying as he tasted every corner of my mouth. 

“Oh Louis you taste so sweet baby,” He said and pecked my lips once again. 

Then Harry lifted me off his lap and came to my front, he pushed me making me fall in the bed and pinned my hands up and started licking up my neck to my lips and licked my lips for a second and then he pulled my hair, making me open my mouth and then he did same as Marcel had done. He tasted the same as his brother....bitter....they both were so bitter.....

They left after a while and left me there alone to cry to myself..... I really need to get out of this place.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER I NEED HELP

Ok so I badly wanna update this soon but I need you all to tell me that do you guys prefer Liam and Sophia or Liam and Niall pairing if Niall I'll make him an omega and same goes for Sophia. Just tell me what you prefer.


	6. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this laaaaaate update despite of me promising but I've just been unwell and then I was busy with my college starting in a few days and I'm moving to a city nine hours away from where I stay...so I'm really very sorry....

**Louis' PoV**

Moments later the door creaked open, I turned around only to see two unfamiliar faces. This is embarrassing, they must be thinking how fragile the poor omega is. The fun part is they don't know this poor omega is going to free himself soon.

“Uhh???” Ok I have no idea what to ask.

“Omega,” Said the one I think I've seen somewhere and bowed a bit in front of me. Shit!!! Wait now the pack members are treating me as the pack omega... NO NO NO!!! I smiled crookedly at him not knowing what else to do. Why the fuck is he addressing me as The Omega, someone please tell me Its not what I think they think I am.

“Omega, this is Dr.Horan he's here to have a look at your health, the Alphas must've informed you about him coming.” Said the one who has addressed me as omega twice now, what am I? His queen or someone .They are all bloody hypocrites, who on earth keeps their queen locked up.

“Well, I'm completely alright,” I informed them and huffed to let then know how exasperated I was.

“Thank you so much Doctor Horan, for sparing your precious time for me but I think you're wasting your time here because I don't need any kind medical help.” I told the somehow sweet looking and even sweeter smelling blonde doctor, who now looked worried. He must be around the alphas' age maybe a bit younger.

Wait wait wait!!! Why in hell does he smell like an omega to me??? I thought they told me they did not have any omega in their pack. Now that I'm noticing this guy looks pretty omega to me well he's not curvaceous like me but his milky skin, deep but light blue eyes, cute arse and feather light looking elegant body makes him the most perfect omega I've ever met.

I need to chat with this guy, maybe set him up with these freaks and run away.

“Well.....calm down....Louis, I'm here just to help you, this is a general check up.” The doctor looked worried but his distressed look faded as I gained my composure back and finally chose to listen to him first.

Well, also there's no harm in getting a free check up, especially when I've never had the funds to see a good doctor. The doctor that came to our omega shelter wasn't bad but he did not see us properly as the authorities paid him his fixed amount for the visit not caring much about whether he did his job properly or not so I could never rely on him.

“Yeah, I guess there's no harm in a regular check up now that you've spared your precious time.” I smiled at the friendly looking sweet doctor as he smiled back at me, eyes glowing with encouragement.

“I'd like to be left alone with him.” He turned around and informed the guy who had escorted him, the guy nodded and left and I heard the door being shut.

“So Louis, let's take a seat and get to know each other first to break the ice and build some trust.” He suggested as we sat down on the comfortable retro armchairs that were placed in the balcony that adjoins the room I'm living in.

It was soothing to sit there with the fresh air and the view was lovely, I could see the entire estate that belonged to the alphas, this place is pretty big, it's the back side of the mansion. I could see a stable, a few orchards, a pond, a lot of fields and green grassy hillocks but it wasn't very bright though so I couldn't really get a clear view, considering it was the night time.

“So Louis, let's start with you telling me about your medical history and your age, first.” The doctor insisted but I can't let his soothing aura distract me from my mission of getting him and the gigantic freaks together.

“I have a different proposal to make.” I informed him and he looked a bit astonished, well I hope he wasn't thinking I'd just pour my history out in fromt of him or was he. “Uhh.. Ok and what's that?” He asked me, unperturbed.

“I'd like for you to tell me about this pack and also are you an omega?”

“Yes, I'm an omega and what exactly do you wanna know about the pack? I mean do you have any questions in mind?” Well he's asking me do I have any question!!! Duh-uh!!! I have fucking many, starting with why don't the pack alphas wanna court you.

“So you're a member of this pack?” I asked just to figure out. “No, I'm not.” What the f....ok so now you tell me you are not a member of this pack but you're the doctor that the pack alphas consult.

“But you're the pack doctor.” I stated just to let him know that I maybe young but I'm not a fool.

“Yes, that I am.” He seems amused. “You see I'm the omega of an adjoining territory that belongs to my alpha and he's also Harry's and Edward's elder cousin brother.”

Oh...why do I feel like I heard glass shatter and thunder roar...... That's just my hope dying and dream for freedom being crushed, well Louis now you have to go for the plan B..... Well I'd go for it if only I had one.

“So Louis is that all? You did not ask anything about the pack?” Fuck your pack...well it's not even yours. I just want to cry.

“So you must know the alphas well....tell me more about them and what the umm do.” I squeaked the last part out because I kind of had an idea of what they did but still this guy knows them better than any of those journalists who write about them do.

“They do their duty of being good alphas, rest I guess you must ask them not me, no one can answer your questions better than they can.” He seemed worried. Who was he worrying about? Was it me? Was he worried about himself? Was he scared of something? Or of someone? Or for someone? For me? Should I be scared too?

“So Louis I'm running short of time can you please cooperate with me now and tell me about your medical history and your age?” Do I have a choice? I wanted to ask him but maybe he's as stuck in all this as I am it wasn't his fault.

“I'm seventeen and I'm free from any illness, I've caught general flu a few times but nothing serious, always had regular check ups every three months. I've just recently got to know my gender as earlier I did not get any signs regarding what it might be.” He looked a little concerned now.

“Did you just say that you just presented and that you're seventeen? You mean you're a late bloomer? ” He looked a bit worried and his worried expression was worrying me now as well.

“Yes, is there a problem?” I asked my voice quivering a bit. “No, Louis don't worry we'll just have to run some tests, you see Louis I don't want to hide anything from you and we might have a problem with your reproduction and fertility here, have you had your heat yet?” I shook my head, well I haven't...

“There are two extreme conditions and you may or may not have one of them. So how exactly did you get to know that you're an omega? What were the signs?”

Umm I was watching a hot scene in a movie and I found my undies wet and what got them wet were my juices that came out of my areshole, ok how exactly do I tell him that.

“Umm my....hole produced a....uhh I saw a gynaecologist and she told me that I'm an omega.” Ok this is awkward. “Oh ok so you self lubricated and you got to know.” He gave me an awkward smile.

“Ok so Louis come see me in my clinic tomorrow, I'll just tell someone to inform Harry and Marcel.” With that and a wave the doctor left.

I hope the night won't be as long as today. I'm not even wearing my own clothes....uhh...at least the bed is comfortable.

Ok so what were the two extremes?Why did he not tell me? When exactly will I be able to free myself from them? And how......? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big big thank you to all those who commented and left kudos...I love you all :-*  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can but it may even take a month because I am busy for next few days.....  
> So it's Niam because you all wanted it Niam :)


	7. THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELIES:*

**_ Thank you all for all the kudos, it was today that I realised that I've got over 100 kudos, so I realised that I should really start with the regular updates and trust me I want to but I'm really really busy at the moment, my college is starting from 21st June and it's in a city 9 hours away, so I'm sort of moving out and I've got nothing done and my mom's really sad because of me moving so I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can. _ **

**_ I'm really sorry for this delay but once I'm settled I will surely start updating on a regular basis because you all are amazing. So now I really I have to take this seriously because I've got nothing planned. :( _ **

**_ I wanna thank everyone who has read it or will be reading it. It means a lot. _ **


	8. Trap Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely unplanned update but it's my love for you all <3

**Harry's PoV**

I was hauled outta my shallow slumber as the morning sun invaded my personal space...'da fuck! Who drew the fucking curtains.....                                                         

“Marcel!!” I shouted, my voice groggy from still being half asleep.

“Good that you woke up bro, no get up and get ready, we have to take Louis to Niall's clinic, he has to run some tests because Louis is a winter blossom.” Oh!! Yet another reason to hate him. Well, if he's barren, he's more eligible for being our whore.

“Well, that means he can't give us an heir...” That's the one thing that we had wanted the most, an heir to our throne, we had always a lot of kids, enough for making a gang of their own.

“Yeah, but it could be the other thing too.” Marcel told me, woah really bro, maybe all his concentration is on his brown mid-calf boots that he was lacing up , they matched his grey pea coat with brown buttons and his black ripped jeans that were tucked into his boots, that went upto the middles of his calves.

“Are you listening to what you're saying, the other thing is next to impossible....he's definitely infertile.” I countered to put the reality of the situation into my brother's deluded mind.

“Well, it's next to impossible, not straight out impossible.” Now he's trying to reason his delusion.

“Yeah right.” I huffed annoyed, more at Louis, it's all the fault of his incompetent body.

“He's so damn useless here I thought we'd make him our bitch and do all that we had always wanted to do, to get our revenge.” I was now fuming and barked my anger out at my brother.

“I know brother, we are gonna make him our bitch, nevertheless.” Face painted with his devilish smirk, that smirk was his trademark, it was the one that he had on when he was about to get dirty....the one he had on when he was either about to kill someone or he had already killed someone.

“Now that you've said it, I know that he definitely will be. He won't have a choice, his only fault is that bloody face of his. It reminds me of _him_.” Every Time I think I'm over my past, I realise that I'm drowning deeper into it, then there's Louis he just won't let me forget my past. He looks so much like _him_ that it's hard to think of him as a different person or think that all that had happened wasn't really Louis' fault. His only fault was his face and our asset is his omega status.

“Harry...Harry...HAZZ!!” My brother shook me outta my thoughts and I looked at him, he spoke up when he was sure that he had my attention,“I've sent Harv to get some clothes for Louis you take them to Louis and apologise for our bad behaviour.” Yeah right, not even fallen strand of my twisted hair is gonna say sorry to him.

“No fucking way.” I stated. Marcel seemed to narrow his eyes at me.

“Stop with the fucking narrow eyes!! You don't have the fucking right to narrow them at me.Why don't you go apologise?...especially when you were the one who got all alpha over him.” I countered and he huffed.

“Well if you wanna go and handle this slight issue....it's related to the pawns...” He trailed the rest

Bloody Bastard! He knew I'd never deal with that because I never have and I never will, pawns is our sub-gang that lends money.

I'm short tempered and I'll end up killing the guy who is not paying the loan back. Marcel on the other hand will make him suffer, cut off his fingers or something, I am not into it I want blood of traitor. I'd cut his leg off and hang him somewhere and put buckets below it, let them fill with his dripping blood and then send those buckets to my vampire friends, well to my fellow gang member and the elected Supremo of the vampire community, Zayn Malik.

“Fine I'll go apologise and with a bouquet roses....” I announced and got up to get ready.

 

** Louis' PoV **

I woke up when someone was caressing (more like crushing) my dainty hand with their gigantic ones.

I opened my eyes to a sexy alpha with emerald irises. He lifted my hand up to his lips and left a trail of wet feather light kisses on all my knuckles, every time his plump lips gently pressed against my skin, I felt a tremor run down my spine.

He moved up towards the side of my wrist brushing his lower lip against my skin on the way, leaving behind a faint trail of wetness. He started sucking and biting over my pulse and I felt my legs go week, I was floating then it suddenly struck me the memories of last night hit me like a train...

The way they had forced themselves on me, held me tight and forced their bitter tongues into my mouth. Their hands were roaming everywhere, while I was bound and had no other choice but to let them have their way with me.

I flinched and I felt teeth breaking the skin of my wrist and pulled my arm back at once and pushed him away. For a moment I saw the fire in his green eyes, I'm sure that I did but it dissipated at once.

“Ok, umm I deserved that for what we did last night to you. I was just trying to make you feel good but I guess my poor strategy didn't work.” His voice a bit awkward and he looked uncomfortable. It was then that I realised it was Harry. I feel guilty for liking what he was doing earlier and for finding him attractive. I feel like getting out of here, buck up Louis this is a golden opportunity.

“Look if you are really feeling sorry for yesterday, then just let me go.” I stated my point and I saw him straighten up a bit.

“Princess, I'm trying to get things better here and you're telling me to let you leave....leaving is not an option, so I think you have to give us one more chance.” His voice was deep and stern, his expression like a hawk's when it looks at its prey.  
He brought his hands up and cupped my face, his grip not a gentle one.

“You'd give us a chance won't you?” I nodded because I knew I had no other choice and I did not really want to annoy the alpha.

“Thanks sweet pea, now you get up and go get dressed. We have to go see Niall, get your tests done. Here I got you these.” He then gave me a huge bouquet of roses, am I crazy if I think that it's the sweetest thing that someone's ever done for me. He then planted a kiss on my cheek ruffled my hair a bit , making Mr blush, then got up. So I got up as well and made a bee line towards the washroom.

Holy shit a fucking huge washroom, every thing looked too expensive to touch. Even the toothbrush, looks expensive, the washroom was black, red and white. The wash basins were glass bowls, all the cabinets black, the floor was black as well, walls were beautiful designer retro tiles in red and maroon tiles. The tub is huge, it can fit three Harrys or Marcels, and they are gigantic, with the floor lights surrounding it. The towels are fluffy and red and so are the mats. The shower gel smells like an expensive cologne. Aaaa!! I'm in heaven.

It was only after I was done with bathing and everything else that I realised I had nothing to wear. So I wrapped the towel around my body and walked out to search for the clothes I had worn yesterday. The towel was a bit short as it barely covered my arse and was revealing a bit too much of my thighs but it wasn't like anybody would be in my room, Harry knew I was bathing.

Just as I entered the room I saw no one but I found clothes on my bed. I went straight towards them, picked the lacy panties..... Wait what?!?! Oh god! I don't wear panties but do I have a choice....I slipped them on (and if l loved how soft they are and how good they feel and how I want more of these, it's no ones business).

It was then that I realised that there was someone else present in the room who was sitting on the armchair right behind me,my eyes grew wide and I felt very hot, I am probably resembling an apple right now, from how flushed I am. I turn around to see the person who I never wanted to ever meet again....Marcel.(shit!!! Did he see me wearing those and I'm almost naked and he's a pervert.)

“Morning baby. How are you?” His eyes dark, almost black. Oh god not again. He got up and started walking up to me, I gulped, with his every step I felt my lungs run out of air it took him only a few strides to reach me. He then.......took my hand..?

“I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm sorry, love.” He then hugged me, his hands way too low on my towel clad body, for a second I felt them slide a bit over my butt but soon Marcel retreated.

“Louis you get dressed and meet us downstairs we'll be heading straight for your check up because Naill said that he wants you to come with an empty stomach for a few tests.” He informed me and then left. God theses tests are seriously scaring me now.

Oh wait, are they both accompanying me for a gyne exam?? That's awkward and sort of sweet maybe.....no not sweet. So now if I feel like maybe I misjudged them and they really are nice (well to me...) it's no ones business either. Especially if I'm having second thoughts on running away.....if I sort of feel like staying....if I feel cared for.....and if I felt safe.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments or kudos will be appreciated *thanks*:)  
> You can find the cover here:  
> http://keeping-the-ship-from-drowning.tumblr.com/post/119599647161  
> And their wolf forms here:  
> http://keeping-the-ship-from-drowning.tumblr.com/post/119601250791


End file.
